Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Rush 125SF
Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Rush 125SF '''is a variation of Meteo L-Drago LW105LF. It was first released with the Meteo L-Drago Reshuffle Set and sold separately when Hasbro released it. This bey is only in Hasbro countries. Face Bolt: L-Drago Rush The face bolt is a Translucent Purple color with a white L-Drago II motif. Left Spinning (L-Drago Family) Exclusive. Energy Ring: L-Drago Rush The L-drago Rush wheel is translucent crimson with gold paint. It has multiple and various spikes that increase its attack power. However, it will also increase recoil. It has two modes, barrage mode and assault mode. In assault mode, the heads cover the claws on meteo. in barrage mode, the heads cover the mouths, creating a look of a full dragon. Barrage mode doesn't have much difference due to L-Drago Rush's energy ring having no rubber, but it still provides a little more spin stealing. '''Attack: 5 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 0 - Absorb: 0 Fusion Wheel: Meteo (Rush) Special Colored Red & Black. *'Weight': 28.31 grams Meteo features six protrusions of an alternating pattern between silver jaws and gold jaws. It is quite a small Metal Wheel, revealing more rubber on L-Drago II for Spin Steal. The silver jaw is smoother, as opposed to the rugged appearance of the gold jaw. Perseus is able to be placed on Meteo, however this is an unintended use and is also illegal. In assault mode, Meteo L-Drago is better against Left-Spinning Beyblades, as it does not grip onto the Fusion Wheel, which slows it down. Use in Customization Meteo and L-Drago II have found usages as both a Smash Attacker and a Spin Stealer. These combos currently include Meteo L-Drago 85/90/100 RF/R2F/MF, and MF Meteo L-Drago 100WD. Another extremely versatile combo is MF Meteo L-Drago CH120XF, as it can steal spin while occasionally KO-ing opposing Beyblades. For Spin-Stealing, MF Meteo L-Drago ED145WD is your prime choice. Attack: 5 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 1 - Absorb: 0 Spin Track: 125 Translucent Orange. Mid Profile Track. The 125 Track is a midway between the 105 and the 145 Tracks. It is utilized in mid-height stamina combos, as it is more difficult to destablide compared to 145 height stamina combos. It has declined in popularity as the choice mid-height track due to the release of T125 and D125. Attack: 0 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 1 - Absorb: 0 Performance Tip: SF Translucent Orange. Round Tip. This tip is Semi-Flat. It provides a semi-aggressive movement pattern. SF exhibits increased Defense over the Sharp and Defense Bottoms due to the increased friction and rounded edges. The downside is that Stamina is decreased and causes the Beyblade to move around more, exposing it to an Attack type. The trade-off in stamina for stability makes it inferior to SD and WD in terms of Stamina. Semi-Flat tip is usually used in Balance type Beyblades as it combines equal aspects of Attack, Defense and Stamina. ﻿ Attack: 3 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 2 - Absorb: 0 Gallery 140-1-.jpg IMAG0627.jpg Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Variations